Let Me Sing You To Sleep
by Mizra
Summary: New Moon: Edward has brought Bella home from Italy and is staying the night with her. What is thinking about while she sleeps? *pure fluff*


**Author's Note: _Inspired by The Spill Canvas' song "Lullaby". I highly recommend listening to it. It's absolutely beautiful!_**

--

Wrapped in an old woolen blanket of her grandmother's, a rosy-cheeked brunette lay asleep in my arms. I had bundled her before cradling her, not wanting to steal any of her precious warmth away. She looked so helpless, so fragile. So impossibly human.

I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sensation of truth. Of rightness. She really, truly, was here in my arms tonight. I wasn't dreaming, like I had been the past several months. I had imagined the feel of her warm skin pressed against me, her soft lips against mine, her beautiful, depth-less eyes peering into mine. She was my enigma, my grace that kept me grounded.

My Bella.

I had spent so long without her. Before I even knew her, I had felt something wasn't complete. Sure, I lied to myself. I had become a remarkable liar in my ninety-odd years on this Earth. But tonight, amongst the stars in the heavens, the very scent that had driven me mad over a year ago, was now a sweet ambrosia amongst a garden of weeds. She smelled more lovely and beautiful than I could ever imagine; my dreams, as they were, never did this moment justice.

She was so tired, "dead-on-her feet" as Esme coyly put it. Against every protest from Charlie, I secretly stayed with her tonight. I never wanted to leave her again. Ever. I watched as her breath came and went rhythmically, her delicate chest rising and falling. Her soft, sweet breath against my neck.

I'd never believed in the term soul mate before. For one thing, for one to have a soulmate, one must have a soul. I, most definitely, did not have a soul. I was nothing but a monster. I may have done what some called good in the past, but I was still a most-hated predator. But it was this creature, this doe-eyed maiden, that had not only caught my mind and my eye, but also my heart. The part of me that hasn't been alive in nearly a century. She resurrected the human in me. She was my savior in this world, and, if there was afterlife for my kind, albeit she would be there, too, welcoming me. Beckoning me to the only heaven I could ever want. Could ever need.

"It's like I was constructed for you alone," I whispered, bemused. That reality stayed with me. As hours passed, I reveled in this new found knowledge. Yes, it _was_ true! How could it not have been? It was fate, however cruel she may be at times, that had brought Bella and I together. There was no other explanation for it. She was my own, a woman molded and shaped after my own heart and desire. More than I could have ever wished. This lovely, understanding creature wanted to be with me and loved me for who I was.

I felt her stir and moan slightly. I tightened my grip, being careful not to bruise her. Her breath broke warm and sweet across my face and I drank it in greedily. Her tongue was thick, but I heard the words clearly.

"Edward?" Simply my name.

"Yes?" My darling. My angel. My grace. My bright meteor on a darkened, moonless night.

I felt her shudder and tremble. She was dreaming again. I wished I could hear what she was dreaming about, but then again, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know. The past three days must have been hell to put her through, not to mention the past seven months apart.

"Edward?!" she said, slightly frantic. She thrashed, tossing and turning. I kept my grip on her, trying to soothe her.

"Please, Bella. Let me sing you back to sleep," I said, dropping my chin next to her neck, whispering in her ear. She stopped thrashing, almost immediately, and I hummed her song, her lullaby, softly.

The notes ebbed and flowed as I closed my eyes and cuddled against her. I was determined to take this pain away from her. She deserved so much better and I wanted to see her happy, loving, and carefree again. For me to make her so happy, she would never feel the need to frown that lovely angel's face of hers. I kept humming until I could tell she fell deeply asleep.

That night was the night I knew I wanted to make Isabella Marie Swan my wife.


End file.
